STOP jumping into my cab with such a mysterious air about you
by Castle Rouge
Summary: When you drive a cab you pick up some people with very interesting stories. This is a story of one of them. This is a story of how truly small the world can be.


**The Forum:**

 **Riverdale Fan Fiction Challenge**

 **The Challenge:**

 **Yearly 365**

 **Prompt Accepted: #48 (Scenario) – I'm a cabbie and this the THIRD time you've leapt into my taxi and said 'drive!', "shhhh", or "follow that car!" and if you ever want to get in my cab again you had better tell me who you are and what the hell is always going on with you.**

"I told you to drive!" The same hazel eyed brown haired young man stared into your review mirror.

You sigh as you simply turn the key and turned off the engine.

"What the hell are you doing man! Drive for crying out loud." The freaked out man said as he turned quickly to look out the back window.

You simply turn with our arm on the back of the seat. "Look this is the THIRD freaking time you've leapt into my taxi and said 'drive!', "shhhh", or "follow that car!" and if you ever want to get in my cab again you had better tell me who you are and what the hell is always going on with you." You glared into the hazel eyes. "Well." You demanded.

He sighed. "Look it isn't any dangerous. I'm not a criminal. I'm not running out on any rent or montage. I'm not running out of a marriage or break up." He bit his bottom lip.

"I'm serious here man. I want your name. I want to know whom you are trying to get away from." You tilted your head. "I want to know how you always seem to know it's my cab you are jumping in … no matter where we are in the city."

The brown haired young man in the back seat of your cab ran his right hand through his hair. "Okay. My name is Kevin Keller."

"You are close friends with my sister Betty!" Your eyes opened wide. "I should have recognized you."

Kevin's eyes widen. "Chic?" He looked at you more closely. "Oh man I should have seriously realized." He smiled. "Nice to meet your finally."

"Not so fast Kevin. What the hell is going on with you?" You demanded hotly still hot under the collar through the mystery of this young man.

Kevin cringed. "Truth is that I'm trying to duck my old employer. I used to work at NYC-TV and I honesty quite because I couldn't put up with the sleazy way one of my bosses reports the news. She's been after me because thanks to Veronica I'm the new …."

"You were just helping the kid out Kev." You smiled. I saw Ronnie's video. But I wasn't really truly pay too close attention … I happened to have picked up a fair right when it ended." Blushing; "That's why I didn't recognize you before."

Kevin sighed. "Now you know my story. Can you please now drive Chic?" He pleaded with wide eyes.

You look out the back window and saw a very fast pacing horse faced woman making good tracks towards the cab. Looking at Kevin's wide worried eyes as a drop of sweat rolled down his cheeks. "Right away boss." Turning and quickly getting the engine running. "Where too?"

Kevin quickly ratted off his home address.

You finally pulled to a stop in front of the building.

Kevin leaned forward. "Seeing how I made a nuisance of myself …. would you like to come up for a drink?" He sighed. "Forget it. I forgot you are on duty."

Turning you smiled. "I'm actually _off_ duty now." Your right eyebrow rose.

"So that drink?" He nodded towards his building.

"I can use a good drink." You got out of the cab and walked around to the sidewalk.

"Here's the fee." Kevin handed over the money. You took it and placed it in your pocket. "Just to warn you Veronica is living with me."

"So this is where Veronica has disappeared too." You murmured as you followed him into the elevator. "How is she?"

"She desperately misses Betty." Kevin truthfully spoke. "But her being Veronica … she's trying to be airy about it."

Before you could say anything the elevator's door opened, and you followed him into the hallway. "If she's not home … please don't tell her that I live in New York. I want to be able to talk to her face to face at a some point. She has been ignoring all my phone calls and texts."

Kevin silently nodded as he placed his key in his door.


End file.
